big_al_cipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction
So, you want to know what happened in the two weeks before trimesters with the Sledgehog? Ah, thats an old story, so sit down, get comfy and open the Vaseline, because its gonna be a long time to rub one out. It all started on the first day he was out, I went over to his house and went inside. His house was very small on the outside but big on the inside. (Foreshadowing) It was dimly lit in his small kitchen that only consisted of a microwave and a cabinet full of expired Ramen, with a weird white "liquid" on it. The ramen cans littered the floors, each one with a the same white liquid coming out of them. I steadily picked up one of the Ramen noodles off the floor. It was thick, meaty and smelled like cheap Chinese child labour. (Foreshadowing). Then, I heard a shriek coming from upstairs, followed then by a 10 second long slurp, and it sounded long and painful. (Foreshadowing) With my stupid bravery I started going up the stairs. Suddenly, the stairs cracked, I fell through, screaming with pain. As I was getting back up, I heard a 3D printer turn on and start printing. I attempted again to climb back up the stairs with success. I creeped right next to his door, I spied through the crack in the door to see nothing except a Mac screen glowing in the dark room. I started to open the door, and it fell off its hinges and slapped the ground. There he was, Big Al Cips, but I couldn't see his face through his thick bowl haircut. The scent of Ramen perturbed by nose. I asked "Is that really you Cips?" He didn't respond, but instead he grabbed me with his full might, and slammed me onto his bed. The bed broke when he slammed me on it, and I could feel so many crusty underpants and socks on my back along with Pokemon cards. His body towered over me for a moment, then the 3D printer came to life and printed out a plastic samurai sword. He then walked over to it, grasped it firmly and walked back over to me. He proceeded to beat me with it until I was barely conscious. Before I knew it, my pants were shredded and my underwear was gone, a good minute passed by, he then screamed, "I'm going to rip you open like a pack of Pokemon cards!" He spreads my legs open and shoves his thick Ramen noodle in me. I felt like I was a green slip to him, and I couldn't handle any of it, I could feel it in my small intestine and soon in my big intestine. I was going to throw up while he was in me. 3 days somehow pass by while I'm in his house, and I haven't eaten, slept or drank anything. Then, the 3D printer spurred back into action and a yard long plastic rod shot out of it. He grabbed it and slowly walked towards me. I knew what was going to happen next and I couldn't stop it, so I prepared myself for it but I knew I wouldn't live. He steadily rammed it in me, and after 5 hours, a foot was in me, then after 6 days, 2 feet were in my anus. Then, he shoved the rest in, and I could feel the rod in my stomach. I could feel my stomach acid deteriorating the rod as it was shoved in there. My brain stopped functioning. I couldn't think, and I was brain dead. He then leaned over to my ear and whispered "You must be level EX". I regained my strength with this statement and held myself firm. He then walked over to my ear and starts humming the Pokemon theme song. He rammed his cock into my ear, and I felt the walls of my ear hurt as he rammed his $5 footlong in over and over. My brain eventually felt him as he didn't relent. I felt a waterfall as he climaxed in my head. Semen was rushing into my brain, and I felt like it was the Niagara Falls. He slowly exited me with a large smile. He then grabbed me by the neck with one hand and threw me out of his window. I hit 3 branches on the way down and I heard him scream "Like, Favorite, Subscribe!"